Realidades de pesadilla
by ShadowSmile2
Summary: "Dipper no te vayas, no me dejes aquí" Y dejo de pensar eso cuando la cabeza de Mabel había caído justo frente a él


Gravity Falls © Alex Hrisch

* * *

—¿Dipper?— Dijo Mabel al punto del llanto

—Dipper no te vayas, no me dejes aquí— Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, como si de paracaidistas se tratara, ella se encontraba en el suelo tirada boca abajo mirando como su hermano se daba la espalda y la abandonaba mientras que Bill en el cuerpo de Stanley la arrastraba hacia su perdición

—¿Lo ves? Tu hermano te deja, todo el mundo te abandona, nadie soporta tus estupideces ni tu molesta voz de niña pequeña— Mabel lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que trataba de agarrarse a lo que podía, llevaba tanto forcejeando que su suéter estaba roto y sus rodillas raspadas

—¡Dipper! Creí que siempre estarías ahí para mi, ¿Qué pasó con los inseparables gemelos misterio?— El castaño ni siquiera volteaba a verla, parecía no dolerle. Este se echó a correr como si nada importara chocando con todo a su alrededor hasta que un cuerpo algo blando y rasposo lo paró:

—Hey, chico, deberías tener cuidado— Dipper alzó la mirada y grande fué su sorpresa al ver a Stanford debajo de él en una posición bastante incómoda ya que él había caído con la cara casi a la altura de su entrepierna, quizá un poco más arriba

—¿Dipper?— Stanford no podía creer lo que sus ojos le hacían ver

—Dipper creí...— El chico se levantó y siguió corriendo conteniendo las lágrimas y con la rodilla adolorida.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de su tio-abuelo preferido, ese que le había hecho pasar tantos buenos momentos y también tantos malos ratos.

Ford corrió detrás de él pero la edad había sido muy cruel con su cuerpo y no resistió demasiado, casi cuando lo alcanzaba una fuerza extraña lo detuvo dejándolo inmovil

—Déjalo, el árbol de pino es un cobarde, no fué capaz de mantener viva a su hermana— Esa voz robótica y aguda era demasiado familiar para Ford

—Ves esto Fordy— Lo que vió Ford después no se comparaba ni con sus peores experiencias en los 30 años que divagó entre dimensiones: Vió a su peor enemigo, Bill Cipher en su forma real sosteniendo con una mano la cabeza de Mabel y con la otra el garfio volador ensangrentado.

Ver ese rostro lleno de lágrimas, tierra y sangre lo hizo querer llorar y gritar, pero, al estar paralizado no pudo realizar ninguna de las dos acciónes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿La querías? Una lástima, mientras sentía la muerte quemándome juré vengarme de los Pines a como diera lugar y dándoles donde más les doliera, en los pequeños chicos— Bill observó la cabeza de Mabel y soltó una gran carcajada

—No recordaba estas imperfecciones en forma de corazón— Segundos después tomó la barbilla de Stanford y comenzó a mostrarle imágenes de como poco a poco iba cortando el cuerpo de Mabel y de como lo disfrutaba. Los gritos de su sobrina eran infernales, escuchar cada segundo un "Dipper, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" lo estaba volviendo loco, ver su expresión de dolor intensificándose con cada corte y golpe propiciado por Bill lo hacían querer despedazar al triángulo demoníaco que le causó la muerte a la tierna y linda niña de 15 años con sus propias manos.

—No sabes como estoy disfrutando imaginar lo que estás sintiendo, lo estoy disfrutando casi más que asesinarla— Bill soltó a Ford y lanzó la cabeza hacia el bosque con mucha intensidad.

Mientras tanto Dipper seguía corriendo cobardemente, de repente, algo lo frenó bruscamente, la cabeza de Mabel había caído justo frente a él. No podía creer lo que veía, sus rodillas se doblaron y las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos, sus manos temblaban y en su cabeza solo se repetía la frase "Eres un cobarde Dipper, no pudiste protegerla" un fuerte grito seguido de una carcajada esquizofrenica interrumpieron sus constantes lamentos, Dipper sabía lo que había pasado pero no lo quería ver así que siguió corriendo, esta vez más despacio ya que sus piernas temblaban y no tenía suficientes fuerzas

—Eres el siguiente árbol de pino— Se escuchó a lo lejos mientras que los pinos caían a montones, su momento había llegado, Bill solo tenía el propósito de acabar con la familia Pines y lo había logrado, al tirar uno de los árboles Dipper se vió forzado a parar ya que este bloqueaba su camino,intentó saltarlo pero falló, Bill se acercaba rapidamente hacia él y justo cuando el caramarilla lo iba a asesinar algo golpeó su cara, era la mano de Mabel:

—Dipper despierta— Dipper aterrorizado abrió los ojos y se movió como loco por la cama pegando patadas

—Dipper tranquilo, estabas teniendo una pesadilla— Dijo Stanley mientras ponía su mano frente a él

—Ma... ¿Mabel?— Dijo Dipper dejando de moverse.

La sonrisa de Ford al fondo lo tranquilizó un poco y llorando abrazó fuertemente a su hermana

—Prométeme que no nos separaremos jamás— Mabel sorprendida correspondió el abrazo y le pegó unas palmaditas en la espalda

—Promesa de gemela alfa...

* * *

 **Te amo** PuzzleGirl, y también créditos por la corregir las faltas y hacerme la portada.


End file.
